Living With Holmes
by Kathryn Sabourin
Summary: Drabbles and a few story archs on life with Greg, his daughter, and Mycroft. Established Mystrade. M for future reference: Homophobia, language, etc. If anyone has any ideas for any chapters, please feel free to ask!


**Please R&R! (And feel free to PM me prompts or ideas for chapters. There'll be story arch's here and there, but it'll mainly be drabbles.)**

Walking into the kitchen, Alette kissed her father on the cheek. "Morning Daddy." It didn't matter how old she was, she always called him Daddy.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he greeted the sixteen year old. Ever since his divorce, the D.I. had managed to obtain full custody of his daughter. Along with being a serial adulterer, his ex-wife was also an alcoholic. Mycroft had also pulled some strings to ensure that Greg got full custody, allowing his ex-wife limited visitation rights. She only got to have Alette for one weekend every month.

"Where's Myc? I thought that he was taking this weekend off."

"Emergency at work. He should be back in time to take you out riding. You know him; he'll keep his promise. Have you talked with your sisters recently?"

"Last night. Becca loves Uni, and Ash just started her residency at St. Barts. Said she's actually being supervised by Molly."

The D.I. two older daughters called regularly, but as he was often working a case, he rarely got to talk with them. Rebecca was nineteen and just started Uni at an American school, William & Mary, with the intention to major in teaching. Ashlynn was twenty-seven, and was getting a degree in Pathology from the University of Manchester. Both of them had scholarships; Ashlynn scoring a free ride, while Becca only received a few thousand dollars a year off of tuition. She'd almost turned W&M down, until Mycroft stepped in and offered to pay. Demanded, more like it. He wouldn't back down on his offer, although Greg and Becca were reluctant to accept.

Becca and Ashlynn maintained a good relationship with their father, but Ashlynn has stopped speaking with their mother after the divorce was finalized. Although Greg tried to be cordial with Anna, she didn't return it. She hated Mycroft, and the fact that Greg was gay. And she openly voiced it, too. Likewise, Mycroft despised her, and tried to make the short time he spent with her as uncomfortable for her as possible. Both of Greg's eldest daughters adored Mycroft, though, and were glad that their father was finally happy.

"What are you looking at? New case?"

"Yeah, and I'm trying to solve what I can before I have to call in your uncle."

Alette smirked. Although Greg's oldest daughters loved Mycroft, the same couldn't be said about Sherlock. Ashlynn was never one for arrogance, and Rebecca loathed how blunt he was. Out of his three children, the D.I.'s middle daughter was the most sensitive-as sensitive as you can be when your dad's a cop-which didn't bode well with Sherlock's smart-assyness. Always one to go against her sisters, Alette genuinely enjoyed Sherlock's company. She was extremely intelligent, (highest in her class), and could rebuttal faster than Sherlock. For that, she was one of the few people he actually tolerated. Alette, being the youngest of three, was also tougher than the other two, and wasn't as bothered by Sherlock's crude remarks to her or those around him.

She leaned over her father's shoulder to get a better look at the case file. In it were pictures of the crime scene and victim. Grabbing them, she quickly riffled through them

"Who took these, and when?"

"Donovan did last night."

"Donovan's an idiot. She didn't get close ups of the right areas of the room. You'd better have her take more before the evidence is ruined."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the dust displacement on the table in the corner. Did no one notice that? Something used to be there. Was there an identified weapon?"

"No. We're still looking for it."

"Judging by the size and circumference of the dust circle, and the wounds to the back of the head, I'd say the weapon was a metal bowl or teapot of some kind."

Greg looked at his daughter incredulously. "You live with a Holmes for three years, and suddenly you have the power of deduction?"

"Hey, you're the one who brought him home," she teased, their bantering continuing.

And that's how Mycroft found them twenty minutes later.


End file.
